Long Story: Characters by Chapter
This page acts as an easy-access gallery of Somarinoa's characters that have been sprited in his simplistic "Monster Space" style. The page is intended to list all known characters as a sort of makeshift checklist that he can use to see exactly what characters still need to be worked on. As these sprites are produced, this list will continue to be updated. All characters not yet sprited in the MS style will be represented by the "No Image" image, whether they have previously been illustrated or not. Chapter 1: Denkigama 1-1: Till Fields No Image.png|Chawan Donburi No Image.png|Rehan Goto Woody Treefern MS Sprite Idle.gif|Woody Treefern 1-2: Fish & Game Retari MS Sprite.png|Retari No Image.png|The Crab as "Frothy Foe" Syder Opox 1-3: UNSPECIFIED 1-4: Missing Child No Image.png|Mint No Image.png|Reno No Image.png|Somarinoa No Image.png|Zebezo 1-5: There's Been a Murder 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 No Image.png|Bunbun 1-6: Weed the Fields Eloise the Druid MS Sprite.gif|Eloise the Druid Overripe Gargleberry MS Sprite.png|Overripe Gargleberry Woody Treefern MS Sprite Idle.gif|Woody Treefern 1-7: War on Bugs No Image.png|Anthrax No Image.png|Anty Ant No Image.png|Armored Ant No Image.png|Aunty Ant No Image.png|Backswimmer No Image.png|Bee-Host Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl No Image.png|Boater No Image.png|Boatman No Image.png|Botfly No Image.png|Carabid No Image.png|Cicada II No Image.png|Diver No Image.png|Drone No Image.png|Drone II No Image.png|Drugbust No Image.png|Dytiscus No Image.png|Fuscus No Image.png|Grounder No Image.png|Hornet No Image.png|Inchworm No Image.png|Jewel No Image.png|Mealy No Image.png|Mole Cricket No Image.png|Nanite Man Psyllopsis MS Sprite.gif|Psyllopsis Snapper MS Sprite.gif|Snapper No Image.png|Supercycle 1-8: Explosive Deal Barry Blaszcowicz 1 MS Sprite.gif|Barry Blaszowicz Chapter 2: Vista Foothills 2-1: Forest of the Forsaken 2-2: Not Out of the Woods Yet 2-3: Snake in the Grass Dr. Cobra MS Sprite 2.gif|Dr. Cobra No Image.png|Snig No Image.png|Snog 2-4: Chaos on Mt. Krumbel Barry Blaszcowicz 1 MS Sprite.gif|Barry Blaszowicz 2-5: ...and the Lords of the Underworld Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand (Takeda Nakamura) Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael No Image.png|Princess Aerayt No Image.png|Skarsnik No Image.png|Ulriel Fadeleaf No Image.png|Wrigglepriest Angurwrithem Chapter 3: Analogue City 3-1: Hostage Situation Deform Monster Space.png|Reynold Deponijia Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy No Image.png|Mobster Moth Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball 3-2: Among Thieves No Image.png|Adelaide Cooper No Image.png|Black Orchid No Image.png|Boob Boy No Image.png|Burpina Smellyfootini Casimiro Cabral MS Sprite.gif|Casimiro Cabral No Image.png|Captain Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Carnivorous Moth No Image.png|Cedric Black Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Chaz Roberts No Image.png|Dirk Howard No Image.png|Elyssia Azuregaze No Image.png|Fartham Smellyfootini No Image.png|Gwagg Bloodriver No Image.png|Hogman No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Magma Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite the Cat Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Michael Procyon No Image.png|Pencil Neck No Image.png|Perch No Image.png|Pukerheim Smellyfootini No Image.png|Puupria Skankwater No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 3-3: Taking Care of Caer Draer Dr. Kutemup Friendly MS Sprite.gif|Dr. Kurt Kutemup Goorjian MS Sprite.png|Goorjian the Hiccup 3-4: An Unexpected Detour Barry Blaszcowicz 1 MS Sprite.gif|Barry Blaszowicz No Image.png|Burpina Smellyfootini Killer Bee (Mutate).gif|Dexter Hackman No Image.png|Fartham Smellyfootini No Image.png|Pukerheim Smellyfootini 3-5: The Case of the Pilfered Painting No Image.png|Adelaide Cooper No Image.png|Boob Boy No Image.png|Carnivorous Moth No Image.png|Cedric Black Cyor Tec MS Sprite.gif|Cyor Tec No Image.png|Elyssia Azuregaze No Image.png|Gwagg Bloodriver No Image.png|Hogman No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Louhen Rehale No Image.png|Luciano No Image.png|Magma Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon Michael Procyon No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 3-6: The Case of the Absconded Armor No Image.png|Adelaide Cooper Cyor Tec MS Sprite.gif|Cyor Tec No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Luciano No Image.png|Magma No Image.png|Redric Refuse Gila MS Sprite.gif|Reginald "Reggie" Hutchinson No Image.png|Tony Pasta No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 3-7: Mad Science No Image.png|Black Orchid Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponijia Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Dr. Kurt Kutemup 3-8: A Tale of Two Townships No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Louhen Rehale No Image.png|Magma No Image.png|Mint No Image.png|Moraan No Image.png|Reno No Image.png|Tro Sturnbatch No Image.png|Wreip 3-9: Hard Reset No Image.png|Analogue Chapter 4: Romerotown 4-1: Roads Run Amok No Image.png|Cedric Black No Image.png|Felicity White No Image.png|Jessica Womack Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan No Image.png|Michael White No Image.png|Nadd Spiderman No Image.png|Vincent Quint 4-2: It's A Zoo Out There No Image.png|Perenus Darkmoore 4-3: A Bunch of Psychopaths No Image.png|Carlos Harpuia No Image.png|Cerf No Image.png|Ommyenka 4-4: Solution Temporary No Image.png|Artax No Image.png|Charity Lovejoy No Image.png|Darvis Demalier No Image.png|Father Kasha Korobia No Image.png|Vivica Darkmoore 4-5: Undeath Row Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve William Stevens No Image.png|Jared Pennington Wrightsworth III No Image.png|Lacey the Jailbird The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Joseph Coyote 4-6: The Antithesis of All We Ever Believed No Image.png|Cursed One No Image.png|Jalapeño No Image.png|Jared Pennington Wrightsworth III No Image.png|Virus No Image.png|Zarysh Chapter 5: Return to Analogue 5-1: Hostile Merging No Image.png|3-Way Dr. Kutemup Sneaky MS Sprite.gif|Dr. Kurt Kutemup Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon Dr. Kurt Kutemup 5-3: Analogue Riots Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter No Image.png|Berserk (Dirk Howard) Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser (Chaz Roberts) No Image.png|Bull Liberation Xawn (Michael "Mike" Xawn) No Image.png|Captain Manuel Estavan No Image.png|Cremator (Prince Hakkar) No Image.png|Cruncher Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw No Image.png|Kane the Cat No Image.png|Lava No Image.png|Magma Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball No Image.png|Pencil Neck No Image.png|Perch Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon (Michael Procyon) The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb (Barry Blaszcowicz) Chapter 6: Much Darkness Ahead 6-1: The Spider's Domain No Image.png|Anarch Anarach No Image.png|Arachnoid No Image.png|Caylvane Whisperstalk No Image.png|Danth Steadyshot No Image.png|Dr. Tarantula No Image.png|Elmeras, the Bug Queen No Image.png|Fernlace Featherwing No Image.png|Maleus Terato No Image.png|Momorepeg No Image.png|Nashava No Image.png|Quelarya No Image.png|Samuel Dodson No Image.png|Walking Stick No Image.png|Water Bomber 6-2: Unwelcome Arrival in Stormhand Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe No Image.png|Lars Gamohyle 6-3: Bogged Down in Myrebog No Image.png|Elaine von Cooper 6-4: Suspicions Arise This chapter follows the party into the nation of Stois, and continues into a number of neighboring lands in order to seek out and eliminate a number of demons: Degraerio, the native lands of Hossa Varada; The Zavajlands, the tribal lands; Nuhrlund, the realm of raiders; and the Plaguelands, a realm of the dead; before finally returning to Stois. Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Athaza Parali MS Sprite.gif|Athaza Parali Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe No Image.png|Captain Strong Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito No Image.png|Chief Pachacamac No Image.png|Chief Palakalamoa No Image.png|Chief Wanahanaloa Weepiyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom No Image.png|Citrus No Image.png|Citrus Zeele No Image.png|Duke Waller No Image.png|Enoch No Image.png|Hossa Varada No Image.png|Hypsif Teuto No Image.png|Inuro Akaru No Image.png|Lars Gamohyle No Image.png|Qweweqwrewr the Barbarian 6-5: Moon Over Lycansylvania No Image.png|Amawra Houlein No Image.png|Faido Houlein No Image.png|Xaerius Darkmoore 6-6: Storming Stormhand (Coup d'état!!) Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe No Image.png|Lars Gamohyle Chapter 7: Evercold Mountains 8-1: For Whom the Bell Voles Polar Bear MS Sprite.png|Klaus the Bear Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway 8-2: Unnamed Snow Elf Subchapter 8-3: The Lemming and the Sea No Image.png|Enditall Lemming Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|King Lemmingway Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball 8-4: Mordeth's Icy Grip No Image.png|Civil Ogre Thog Pumpkin Patch MS Sprite.png|Pumpkin Patch (Klaus the Bear) Chapter 8: Whisper 8-1: Delicatessen Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Sabbath Bundy No Image.png|Chaeto No Image.png|Gravy No Image.png|Raisin 8-2: Finding Alice No Image.png|Alice Noel-Roback Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve William Stevens No Image.png|Flint Rembrandt No Image.png|Hallucigen No Image.png|Huey Yang, the Stallion No Image.png|Nick Cole Nigel Howdah MS Sprite.png|Nigel Howdah, M.D. No Image.png|Red Savior The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Joseph Coyote 8-3: Those That Seek Your End No Image.png|Ambusher Jack Byrd Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito No Image.png|Citrus Zeele Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Takeda Nakamura No Image.png|Deltroid James Byrd No Image.png|Mag'thul No Image.png|Migraine Samuel "Sam" Byrd No Image.png|Missie Turnsleeve No Image.png|Nazir No Image.png|Niagara James "Jimmy" Byrd No Image.png|Terooma Jake Byrd No Image.png|Ulriel Fadeleaf No Image.png|Xandryl 8-4: God Eraser No Image.png|3-Way No Image.png|Alain No Image.png|Bariaunx No Image.png|Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth No Image.png|Daedalus No Image.png|Demo No Image.png|Demo 13 No Image.png|Demon Snake No Image.png|Demon Snake II No Image.png|Demon Snake III No Image.png|Doomer No Image.png|Horrorshock No Image.png|Kakkorr No Image.png|Macore No Image.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel No Image.png|Rattler No Image.png|ReMZ No Image.png|Rochail No Image.png|Roht No Image.png|Savior No Image.png|Sug No Image.png|Whiptail No Image.png|Win 8-5: Where Is Your God Now? Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve William Stevens No Image.png|Chlop The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb (Barry Blaszcowicz) The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Joseph Coyote Chapter 9: An Ocean Apart 9-1: Privateers & Pirates No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Clugug No Image.png|Danielle Modesta Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy No Image.png|GWB Giant Water Beetle 9-2: Washed Ashore No Image.png|Artax No Image.png|Barnacle Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Bob No Image.png|Captain Zekiel Durast No Image.png|Charity Lovejoy No Image.png|Clackter No Image.png|Clawglip 9-3: The Underwater World No Image.png|Canthus No Image.png|Captain Zekiel Durast No Image.png|Crayster No Image.png|Delates Skyshadow No Image.png|Eksil No Image.png|Machinegun Gull 9-4: The Island of Dr. BG No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Canthus No Image.png|Crayster No Image.png|Cruncher Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponijia No Image.png|Deino Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Reginald "Reggie" Hutchinson No Image.png|Hammerhead No Image.png|Machinegun Gull 9-5: Off the Coasts of Illustria No Image.png|Trul Chapter 10: Sonna Rainforest 10-1: Guerrilla Warfare Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Chathambo MS Sprite.gif|Chathambo No Image.png|Christian Church No Image.png|Deino No Image.png|Dr. Clock No Image.png|Snig No Image.png|Snog 10-2: Kraven Temple Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Casimiro Cabral No Image.png|Chetara No Image.png|Deino No Image.png|He-Who-Brings-Peace No Image.png|High Sorceress Queen Zoey No Image.png|Maemie Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka 10-3: Unnamed Troll Area No Image.png|Trul Chapter 11: Bad Luck in the Badlands 11-1: A Lost Kingdom No Image.png|Cakty No Image.png|Citrus Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand (Takeda Nakamura) 11-2: Fungal Jungle No Image.png|Zebezo 11-3: Discovering Myrjlon No Image.png|Blackthorne Spirehorn No Image.png|Bloodshed Spireaxe No Image.png|Cunjin Zologg No Image.png|Defnin Loudmouth No Image.png|Eon Storm No Image.png|Jib No Image.png|Trul Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai Chapter 12: Big City 12-1: Wrestlevania No Image.png|Big Bill No Image.png|Big Bob No Image.png|Black No Image.png|Boa Condrictor No Image.png|Bobby Rhoe No Image.png|Brower No Image.png|Bull No Image.png|Carl Crossface No Image.png|Chris Idol No Image.png|Chris Kringle No Image.png|Count Smackula No Image.png|Cracker No Image.png|Cutter No Image.png|D-Rock No Image.png|Dobri Tsarevich No Image.png|Edward "Manly" Williams No Image.png|Fire No Image.png|Fred "The Money" Baker No Image.png|Freezer No Image.png|Haven No Image.png|Helios No Image.png|Holly Jo Twyztdd No Image.png|Ice No Image.png|James Sword Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran No Image.png|Kraken No Image.png|Max Fish No Image.png|Nick Cole No Image.png|Raditude No Image.png|Sanchez No Image.png|SAW No Image.png|Siren Sr. Simm MS Sprite.png|Sr. Simm No Image.png|Star No Image.png|Steel Bar No Image.png|The Fish Jacques Crulsteau No Image.png|Titanic Hart No Image.png|Torch No Image.png|White No Image.png|Zaid 12-2: Rampant Gang Wars No Image.png|Ai Alice Fike MS Sprite.gif|Alice Fike Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Hillary the Model MS Sprite.gif|Hillary the Model No Image.png|Tony Pasta No Image.png|Vincenzo Boiardi 12-3: HEAT Sinks No Image.png|A.D.A.M No Image.png|Blodz No Image.png|Crazz Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning No Image.png|Restock 12-4: No Sign of Heroes (Scarfers!!) No Image.png|Civil Ogre Thog No Image.png|Date Man No Image.png|Golden Scarabus King Sneferu No Image.png|Hown Thosdate No Image.png|Maven the Graven No Image.png|Maven the Raven Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up 13-1: UNNAMED CAVERN CHAPTERS No Image.png|Jorda Bronzehammer No Image.png|Magni Thunderhammer No Image.png|Modi Thunderhammer No Image.png|Mogr Bronzehammer No Image.png|Odin Thunderhammer No Image.png|Oxmail Resis Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael No Image.png|Princess Aerayt No Image.png|Skarsnik No Image.png|Stalactite Mitchell "Mitch" Reagan No Image.png|Ulriel Fadeleaf No Image.png|Wrigglepriest Angurwrithem 13-2: UNNAMED SKY CHAPTERS No Image.png|Cremator Prince Hakkar No Image.png|Dregan No Image.png|Stalactite Mitchell "Mitch" Reagan Chapter 14: Planet Invasion 14-1: The Awakening No Image.png|Beakman No Image.png|Bic 14-2: Gohd Vengeance Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion 14-3: Scourge Invasion 14-4: Why We Can't Have Nice Things No Image.png|Chain-Yang No Image.png|Destruction No Image.png|GWB Giant Water Beetle No Image.png|Louhen Rehale No Image.png|Rubiez No Image.png|Star-Yang No Image.png|Zarynity 14-5: Razing of Big City No Image.png|Crazz No Image.png|Cruzpuppy No Image.png|Cycrab Seikrabh Chapter 15: Above & Beyond 15-1: Terran-Gohd War Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl No Image.png|Gokau Hideki No Image.png|Katt No Image.png|Oki Tsukino No Image.png|Owcelet No Image.png|Romiko Tsukino No Image.png|Shiike Tsukino 15-2: Government Sanctioned Sanctuary The Terran government forces the remaining Gohd warriors into internment camps, causing even more trouble. No Image.png|Angsta No Image.png|Angzterk No Image.png|Atriplex "Akira" No Image.png|Ceci "Taneen" No Image.png|Daphnia No Image.png|Gaccu "Urchin" No Image.png|Kaalif / Yiorn No Image.png|Kale / Vorpus No Image.png|Kress / Goto No Image.png|Pare No Image.png|Rajita Brief No Image.png|Rutaba "Batsford" No Image.png|†Sorrelo "Morgue" No Image.png|Talgg No Image.png|Tatsio "Io" No Image.png|Ticholla / T'kaij No Image.png|Tikale No Image.png|Vacato No Image.png|†Zoea 15-3: Civil Crisis on Ailosis The UFCL attempt to intervene in a civil war breaking out on Ailosis, homeworld of the Ailodons. No Image.png|Ally No Image.png|Antenna Eye No Image.png|Atari No Image.png|Bloodshot Eye No Image.png|Chief Eye No Image.png|Chief Eye II No Image.png|Cy-Eye No Image.png|Diamond Eye No Image.png|Dislexic Eye No Image.png|Dr. Death No Image.png|Floating Ai No Image.png|Helmet-Head Eye No Image.png|Hypnosis Eye No Image.png|Jail Eye No Image.png|Logo Eye I No Image.png|Logo Eye II No Image.png|Mismatch No Image.png|Mouse Eye No Image.png|Redips No Image.png|Renegade Eye No Image.png|Rezor No Image.png|Rug Eye No Image.png|Slang No Image.png|Spidereye No Image.png|Spiker No Image.png|Spring Eye No Image.png|Webslinger No Image.png|Whirlpool No Image.png|Whirly Eye 15-4: The Scourge Returns A faked distress signal heralds the return of the Scourge Space Pirates. No Image.png|Air Devil No Image.png|Apostrol No Image.png|Bugrug No Image.png|Darita No Image.png|Iaki Lajud No Image.png|Mega Shark No Image.png|Phii No Image.png|Pikra No Image.png|Vaalk No Image.png|War Ambassador Kromma Walli Dzidullidorf MS Sprite.gif|Walli Dzidullidorf 15-5: Harvested in Darkness The party fights terrorists on the gas giant Shade, lands on the dark moon Eclipso, get trapped on a Planet Cracker ship, and fight off a band of Hevanites. No Image.png|Ecclesiastes No Image.png|Exodus No Image.png|Richoquet No Image.png|Resin Laugh No Image.png|Slush 15-6: Stranded on Vuunega ''Sabotaged by zealous Hevanites, the party's ship crash lands on a primitive, alien jungle planet. 15-7: The Fall of Kalindra The backwater Terran colony world of Kalindra is invaded by the NodhCohr Hierarchy. No Image.png|Cahr 15-8: Za Invasion The gorgeous crystalline cities of Warudo are threatened by the mysterious yet voracious Za. No Image.png|Biggs No Image.png|Burke Vestille No Image.png|Cidolfas Tesla No Image.png|Coates Lotalah No Image.png|Deweg No Image.png|Gibbs No Image.png|Jessie No Image.png|Lan-Lan Xiaoshuai No Image.png|Lin-Wan Otobi No Image.png|Pollen No Image.png|Raye Dessko No Image.png|Skritch No Image.png|Vicks No Image.png|Wedge No Image.png|Xander No Image.png|Yukyo Seigonus 15-9: A Conquest of Galaxies 15-10: Desolate Dunes of Falphurrn 15-11: What a Mess on Omess No Image.png|Duskwalker No Image.png|Psitacio No Image.png|Stohik No Image.png|The Golden Seer No Image.png|The Great Threat No Image.png|Tom Wager 15-12: Necrusk Mission Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk No Image.png|Bulltaro No Image.png|Springheel No Image.png|Syler Korsse No Image.png|Xeno Agent Orola 15-13: Bounty Hunter Convention No Image.png|Blastarr No Image.png|Christian Church No Image.png|Clawdius No Image.png|Gashyyr No Image.png|Ilma No Image.png|Spike Zhark No Image.png|Springheel No Image.png|Syler Korsse No Image.png|Termite No Image.png|Zeka 15-14: Freedom from Zolacia No Image.png|Capitara No Image.png|Cruzpuppy No Image.png|Optik No Image.png|Pragraffon No Image.png|Qo No Image.png|Slasher No Image.png|Spellbound No Image.png|Tashun No Image.png|Turret Tiger No Image.png|Warrior X No Image.png|Zuni 15-15: Crux of the Problem No Image.png|Crazz No Image.png|Cruzpuppy No Image.png|Cycrab Seikrabh No Image.png|Faux No Image.png|Manslayer No Image.png|Mosquitoid No Image.png|Tadfish Chapter 16: Beyond Time & Space Unknown Appearances No Image.png|1-Head No Image.png|8-Ball No Image.png|Aaron Muldoon No Image.png|Ace of Spades No Image.png|Aihu No Image.png|Alantiaara Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Galleries